New Beginnings and Bitter Endings
by BeachFreakk
Summary: The new girl, Payton, is sweet, skinny, and stylish, but will she be good enough for the Pretty Committee.... or even Massie? By the end of the Semester you will find out if Payton is a GLU at heart or if she's doomed to be a LBR forever. JSYN- NO CLAIRE
1. 1 I'm Just Watching You Pretend

CHAPTER 1

Massie Block searched the cafeteria of Ocavian Country Day for the rest of the Pretty Committee, her special edition guess handbag swung on her wrist as she hurried over and dragged them into the hall.

"Did you see her?" Massie whisper-screamed.

"Duh!" Dylan burped in response.

"I'm still on the waiting list for those sunglasses," Alicia fake sulked.

"I wonder if she plays soccer...," Kristen Started.

"This is no time for guessing after school activities Kuh-ris, All those LBRs out there are liking that girl and we haven't even checked her out yet!" Massie said, trying to keep her cool. She led them back into the cafe with gusto, making sure to keep her usual cold stare, nothing leads onto your insecurities like a soft expression.

"Who does she think she is working the room like a debutante at a ball." Massie and the rest of the girls watched as the pixie like girl snuck a peek at their table.

"Ehmegawd she's coming over!" Alicia stated the obvious. Massie kicked her under the table, a gesture that meant keep cool.

The strawberry blonde haired girl sauntered over to their table like she was an old friend dropping by because she was in the neighbor hood. Massie gave her the once over, taking in her shoulder length hair and big green eyes, all the way down to her super skinny dark wash jeans and her black kitten heeled Jimmy Choos.

"You kept looking over at me. Did you want something?" asked the girl.

"Yah, we were wondering if you knew this was OCD, not ADD," Alicia said, smirking.

"Sorry this table is invite only," Dylan followed.

The girl squared her petite shoulders and simply said "Kay, well I guess I'll see you guys around. By the way my name is Payton Beverly.

" Wait, where are you from? " asked Massie, breaking character for just a minute. She couldn't be from ADD could she?

" I just moved here from Maine, but we have some family in Northeast Pennsylvania, so it's fine.

"Could you excuse us for one moment?" asked Alicia, a tight smile forming on her face.

"Sure of course...I'll be over at that table..." Payton pointed in the general area of a table and walked away.


	2. 2 When All You Send is a Text to Me

Chapter 2

"But how do we know she's not an LBR in disguise?" Dylan wondered aloud, after Massie informed her that she'd be asking Payton to ride home in the Range Rover.

"Duh that's how we'll get to know her!" Massie replied clearly disgusted with the fact that Dylan would even think she didn't have a plan. "Here's what I'll do..."

"Hey Payton!" Massie called to down the hall. "It looks like we have gym together." OCD's gymnasium has a whole exercise wing to itself, off the main hallway.

"Massie?"

"JSYN we already started the Yoga unit, so you probably will need some help catching up," Massie informed her while casually glancing back to make sure Payton was following. "Here we are."

In between doing the downward dog and the warrior pose Masie managed to slip Payton a text telling her to properly meet the girls at 3:00 by the range rover.

* * *

Massie: U have a ride home?

Payton: Yah, Adam, my driver's picking me up.

Massie: There's a spot 4U in the R.R.

Payton: Where & When?

Massie: 3:00 student parking lot. CU then.

Payton: Kay! THX.


	3. 3 Then Roll Withh Us

CHAPTER 3

**"Ahem..." Massie cleared her throat, catching the attention of the PC as well as other students. "You may know that we will have a sixth member joining us in the Range Rover today," She continued. "This is our chance to see if Payton is a GLU."**

** "What if she turns out to be a cute LBR with nice cloths and a fashion sense?" Dlyan wondered aloud.**

** "Then she probably wouldn't be an LBR," Alicia confided as Kristen lifted her head from their huddle in the parking lot. **

** "Here she comes," Kristen said. Sure enough Payton was strolling confidently toward them, her hair swishing around her shoulders and her shoes click clacking on the pavement. **

** "Hey." Payton started to say something else, but she was interrupted by Isaac.**

** "Sorry to but in, where are you girls headed to, once you all climb in of course? Isaac rolled his window down, peeking out at the girls who were still huddled outside. "And who is this? he asked with a nod toward Payton.**

** "Home and this is Payton, she'll be riding with us this afternoon," Massie informed him. She turned back to the group and ordered them to get in. Once inside the Range Rover the girls made themselves at home and settled in to question Payton, who was clearly feeling out of place. **

** "Hi, I'm Kristen and this is Massie, Dylan, Alicia, and Claire." She gestured to each girl and they waved respectively. **

** "Tell us about yourself. Any pets, Interests or hobbies?" Dylan blurted, sounding just like her mom.**

** "Well, I have an adorable Yorkie named Levi, you know like the jeans. Don't let that fool you, My major interest is fashion, I want to be a designer when I grow up, and of course I heart hanging with my bffs. Oh yeah and I live on that road off of Westchester Ave. Um, Frost Hill I think." Payton informed them all with a sweet smile, revealing the dimple on her left cheek. **

** "When I said home, I meant the Block Estate. My home." Massie said, her voice cold. With that Payton's smile disappeared from her face and her head drooped to examine the spotless floor of the Range Rover. Suddenly she lifted her head and said "I just love those Choos," she referred to the patent leather Jimmy Choos on Alicia's feet, reinforcing the fact that she was truly an GLU. Massie Pursed her lips, not convinced.**


End file.
